


American Beauty

by arey1990



Category: American Beauty - Fandom, Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey1990/pseuds/arey1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'They could probably smell their family dysfunction.'<br/>-Dawn<br/>W.I.P </p>
<p>Inspired by the Buffy "American Beauty" Trailer<br/>https://youtu.be/5Qdh9R5GA2E</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Morning at the Summers

Sunnydale, California 1997

A loud ringing pierced the morning air. Buffy swatted at her alarm clock to turn it off. Once off, she rolled back to stare at the ceiling. There was another distant buzzing still sounding off in the house.  
Cheerleader tryouts. Today at lunch.  
Hopefully she won't look stupid or screw it up entirely. Buffy got out of bed.  
\------------------------------  
Joyce peeked over the snoring lump of her husband, Giles, her face scrunched from irritatition and sleep. The alarm kept buzzing. It was on Giles' side of the bed table. She slapped her hand down hard on her husband's chest, causing him to sit up. "Wha-" and have a coughing fit as spit traveled the wrong way in his throat.  
"Time to get up" Joyce snapped as she made her way to the bathroom. Giles glared after her,  
\---------------------------------  
Giles Summers felt like a bomb, ready to explode at any moment. He wasn't quite sure why he began feeling this way or when it started. All he knew is that he felt stifled, stuck-like an arm that gets trapped in a particularly tight and scratchy sweater. Except it wasn't just his arm but his whole being that felt trapped.  
And annoyed.  
Giles stared at the fuzzy reflection in the bathroom mirror, the sound of the shower bringing him back to his senses. He dragged a finger across the steamed glass, making a smiley face. "Are you done in there?", he asked.  
No answer.  
Giles counted backwards from 10. Tried again. His feet ached from standing so long at the sink.  
"How much longer are you going to be?"  
No answer.  
Giles drew two slanted lines over the smiley face's eyes. The face turned mad. "Did you hear me", he deadpanned. A soft humming reached his ears. Giles abruptdly pulled down his pajama bottoms and sat down on the toilet. A moment later Joyce's head exploded out from behind the shower curtain, water dripping from her pink shower cap "What are you doing?!"  
"Taking my morning shit."  
Joyce gaped at him, then hurriedly shut the water off. With a disgusted look on her face she vacated the bathroom in a whirlwind of pink bathtowel.  
Giles smiled contently.  
\-----------  
Buffy brushed powder on her face as fast as she could, ignoring the toast and glass of juice in front of her. Giles stared into his bowl of dry corn flakes. Dawn's eyes volleyballed between the two as she munched on Trix cereal. Joyce chattered on and on about a big art sale at the gallery, cutting her bacon primly with a fork and knife, then "Dawn, sweetheart, you're old enough to put on makeup. Want to take a shopping trip to Macy's, pick up some M.A.C.?" Dawn brightened at her mom's suggestion.  
"Honey, lay off she's only 12," Giles lazily commented.  
Dawn's expression sank and Joyce glared at him.  
"Gotta go," Buffy rushed to get up.  
"When's cheerleading practice?" Dawn wanted to know.  
"Tryouts. They are tryouts," Buffy clarified. "And I don't know if I'll make the cut."  
"I just hope the gymnastics weren't for nothing," Joyce sighed,"But try your best. And maybe your father and I can go to one of the games, see how you do?"  
"What about me?," Dawn asked.  
"You can take my place," Giles blurted.  
Buffy stood still, letting this exchange sink in, then turned to leave for school.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the door shut behind Buffy, Dawn got her book bag and sighed. She wished she could escape the parentals by walking with Buffy to school. But Dawn's school was farther away. And it was Joyce who was tasked to drive her which actually wasn't so bad. It was the only other time she felt noticed-the gallery being the main topic during meals and Buffy's extracurricular activities. Dad didn't count as he remained mute during most of their meals, besides a 'pass the salt' here and there.

Joyce smoothed her raisin-colored lipstick with a finger, fluffed her hair and said to Dawn "Come on come on". Then a curt, "Let's go" to dad. Dawn saw he still hadn't eaten his corn flakes. Joyce grabbed the bowl and dumped it in the sink. "Let's. Go."  
Poor dad, his car still wasn't fixed. Which meant mom had to drive him to work still.  
As they exited the house, Joyce hooked her arm through Giles' and waved merrily at the Rosenbergs' next door.  
Joyce stopped mid jaunt to yank a weed from the lawn and rip off a drooping petal from one of the red rose bushes that lined their driveway. Dawn rolled her eyes and hurried past them into the mini-van. The Rosenbergs, being psychologists and all, could probably smell their family disfunction.  
As they seated themselves, Joyce slipped on her sunglasses, and flipped the visor down to check her lipstick again and said "Huh, I wonder whose moving in?"  
Dawn twisted around to see that at the house across the street, there were parked two moving vans.


	2. The Neighbors

As they walked across the street, Joyce whispered to Gilesto "Stop looking so depressed" and smiled brightedly as"Let's go say hi," Joyce declared.   
"I'll be late to work," mumbled Giles.   
"You'll be late, I'll be on time," Joyce replied.  
"What about me?" Dawn asked.   
Joyce got down, her dad slowly followed.  
Dawn sighed.  
they walked towards the house, boxes scattered on the lawn. An old silver Mercedes was parked on the drivway and in it was a stunning young woman.  
"Welcome," said Joyce in her best "gallery" voice, "to the neighborhood. We're the Summers'. I'm Joyce Summers, this is my husband, Giles Summers, and my youngest daughter Dawn."   
The woman observed them, then smiled, her red lips shiny. "Hello," her voice tinkled. Dawn never heard a ladie's voice who tinkled before, like small bells. "I'm Darla." then, smirking, "Harris, Darla Harris." Was she making fun of mom? Dawn flicked her eyes to her mom, who stiffened a little.  
Joyce looked over the new neighbor critically this time. She didn't look older than 26. A military wife- the "Go Army" bumper sticker, the ginormous US Flag unfurling next to the front door, and the dog tags looped around the rearview mirror dead giveaways. Judging from the generous cleavage spilling from her peach top and stick-like body, she was a hussy. No doubt about it.  
"Babe, where's the keys to the gun cabinet!" a voice boomed from the house. Some movers, lugging a black leather sofa paused at the doorway, then continued inside. Darla called out, "It's in the glove compartment!"   
A tall man with slicked back graying hair, Daniel Harris had suspicious, critical eyes and a seemingly permanent thin-lipped frown. He stopped in front of the Summers', "Who are you?"  
Joyce managed to keep a welcoming smile on her face, "My name is Joyce Summers, this is my husband and daughter. We live across from you."   
Daniel nodded stiffly and introduced himself, "Daniel Harris-Marine Corps." He turned to Darla.   
"Where are the boys?"   
"They went to school."   
"I thought you were going to go with them to help 'em enroll."  
"They're big boys," Darla purred.   
Joyce shifted uncomfortably at the innuendo. Giles looked on, a bored look on his face. Daniel stared at Darla, blinked then asked, "And Faith." Darla studied her nails, "With them I suppose."  
Daniel shook his head, then turned to Giles, "Women can't live with 'em, might as well live without 'em."  
Giles shrugged, "I suppose." Joyce jerked her elbow into his side. "Well, it was lovely to meet you. Come on dears. We're going to be late."


	3. Old and New Acquaintaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. Alan Rickman 2016

Buffy hurried out of her house as fast as she could go, her brown boots click-clacking on the cement. She stopped to adgust her shoulder bag. While she did, Buffy couldn't help but feel that she was being stared at. She glanced across the street, and saw a grey Mercedes parked at the house across from hers. 'New neighbours.' Her eyes drifted to the second story windows. She could just make out a shadowy figure behind a burgundy curtain.  
"Buffy!"  
Buffy whirled around to see Willow Rosenberg, her neighbor and best friend, spring up from the Rosenbergs' front steps and hurry towards her. "What took you so long? Are you ready for the tryouts," Willow said excitedly, but her large eyes looked worried.  
Buffy grimaced, "I think so. I don't know."  
Willow kept pace next to Buffy as they made the trek to school. "Looks like we're going to have new neighbors," Willow observed. Buffy glanced across the street and bobbed her head, "Yep, bet they won't last a year here in good old Sunnyhell."  
"Oh come on it's not that bad," Willow gently admonished. Buffy sighed, "Yeah. You're right. Im just being Ms. Cranky because of my parents."  
"Was it bad?"  
"Bad. It's just getting worse. What can I do though?"  
"Buffy it's not fair to you. But if things don't work out, just know it's not your fault-"  
"I don't want to talk about it." Buffy interrupted. She did not want to be psych counseled by Willow right now. She knew it was only a matter of time before her parents divorced.  
They walked in silence until they reached the quad of Sunnydale High.  
"So what time are cheerleader tryouts?" Willow asked.  
"After school. FIgure I might skip lunch and practice a little more."  
The bell rang.  
Buffy grimaced and waved,"Ugh P.E. Bye Will, see you next period." Willow nodded enthusiastically.  
As Willow whirled around to walk in the opposite direction, a hand clapped over her eyes turning everything black.  
"Guess who," said a good humored voice. Willow froze, confused. "Errr,-" the hand moved away and in front of Willow stood-"Xander?"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Willow smiled ecstatically and hugged her old friend.  
"When did you get here?!"  
"Ah well, just last night. You know after Mom died and Pops quit the military, we just ended up back here. Guess to fix some of the damage he's done." Xander had his trademark goofy grin but his brown eyes held no spark of their usual humor. They softened as Xander studied his friend, "It's good to see you Will."  
"Likewise! You missed freshman and sophmore year with us," Willow gently scolded as they walked in step towards the main office. "Guess you're here to register huh."  
"Of course, here to catch up with everybody-you, me,the Buffster."  
"Still have the hots for her?"  
"Since the 4th grade! That was her right, the one you were with earlier?"  
"Yeah, she's doing cheerleader tryouts after school and is gonna squeeze in a practice during lunch. You can see her then, be her good luck charm," Willow teased. Xander seemed to hyperventilate.  
"Don't tell her I'm here okay, I want to surprise her. "  
Willow nodded,"So where are you living now?"  
"Actually the house across the street from you guys. The Step-Mom and Pops are unpacking as we speak. She couldn't stand another day of us cooped up in a motel. Dad booked a one bed only. As for me, sleeping on the floor builds character."  
"So the car I saw this morning was your parents then?"  
"Yep. Pops was pissed because the movers weren't there when we arrived. So I left early."  
BBBBBBRIING! The warning bell resounded through the school.  
Willow pushed Xander to Principal Snyder's office,"Okay. Here's your stop and I gotta go or I'll be late to class. See you at lunch and be ready to tell us everything!" Willow scurried off.  
Xander saluted her and turned to walk into the principal's office.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You won't believe whose here!" Willow eagerly stated as she took her seat next to Buffy.  
"Who?"  
"I can't tell you."  
Buffy stared at Willow.  
"Willow you can't do that. You can't have juicy info, act like you're going to tell me, then NOT tell me."  
Willow smiled teasingly as she took her notebooks out of her bag, "You'll see at lunchtime."  
"What do you mean, who is it? Come on Will spill, I just survived an hour of Coach Foster. Her chest hair was out and everything," Buffy pleaded looking slightly disgusted from remembering P.E.  
The rest of their classmates filtered in. "Ohmygod did you see? So hot!," exclaimed Cordelia. "That face! I just, like, died," gushed Harmony.  
"Good morning class!" Greeted their overly peppy science teacher.  
"Good moooooorning, Mr. Steiiiiiiiiiinbeck," the class drawled back boredly.  
"Today we have a new student."  
Buffy turned to Willow, who had a bewildered look on her face. "Willow, who is it?"  
"Wait until you see the gorgeous new kid," Cordelia announced to the class as Harmony squeeled.  
The class looked toward the door curiously. Willow was looking as bewildered as ever. She blurted towards Cordelia and Harmony, "But you guys already know him."  
The door squeeked and clanged as it swung open.  
"Faith Destiny Harris," read Mr. Steinbeck from the roll call.


	4. The New Guy

In sauntered a black clad, leather pants wearing, brown-lipsticked woman.   
Not a girl, not a teenager.   
A woman.   
Everyone gawked, someone cat whistled. There was snickering coming from behind Cordelia and Harmony.  
"Gee Cordy, never took you for a lezzy," hooted Larry. "C'mon, lay a big wet one on Harm."  
Cordelia whirled around to scowl at him, "Oh yeah? l heard in the locker room you like to whip your dick out and try to get others jocks to do the same. Cocks get you excited, don't they Larry?"  
Larry turned purple.  
Cordelia turned back in her seat, "Where's the hot guy?!"  
"Class this is Faith. She's coming to us all the way from..."   
Faith crossed her arms, covering her ample cleavage. "Boston." She cocked out a hip and smirked, attention now drawn to her full sexy lips.  
"Boston. Now class I want you to make her feel welcome and help her catch up with our lesson today. Faith why don't you take a seat next to Willow Rosenberg in the front here, she can help you."  
Willow and Buffy scooched over to make room at their table. They couldn't help staring at Faith: her boobs, her hair, her face, her combat boots. She looked like she belonged in a club.   
Or a bar.   
Dating men not boys.  
"Okay class turn to page 694, today we will be reviewing the chemical processes of the endomitreosis."  
"What's wrong Cinnamon?" Faith whispered to Willow, who nervously avoided Faith's eyes.  
"Nothing." willow stuttered.  
"Hm."   
Buffy glanced over. Even though Faith was intimidating in a bad girl way her dark eyes held no malice, just a devilish spark, letting you know she was down and ready for anything.  
"Why is your last name Harris?" Willow asked.   
Faith shrugged, "My dad's last name is Harris."  
Willow absorbed that. "He doesn't happen to have Daniel as his first name does he?"  
Faith slammed their textbook shut and leaned into Willow. Buffy and Willow jumped.  
"Why." Faith demanded.  
Willow stuttered,"Well, he's also my friends' dad, and-and-and he mentioned having step-siblings, but not knowing any of them."  
The new girl stared at them, "You two must be Xander's buds."   
Willow and Buffy nodded, "We've known him since grade school." offered Willow.   
Faith nodded, " Well my mom was a sidechick of our dad. My mom had alot of problems though so social services sent me to him. Xander came to us after his mom died. We decided to move here from Boston to start fresh. Xander wanted to come here pretty bad, said it was the last place he was happy," Faith rolled her eyes.  
"So. You're Xander's step-sister. And Xander is here," Buffy pieced together. "Will, this is the big secret you weren't telling me? That Xander is back?"  
Willow shrugged sheepishly.  
Buffy smiled, "This is so good. It'll be like old times." Then Buffy frowned, "But why were they calling Xander hot?" Buffy caught Faith's eye, "N-not that Xander's not attractive, but Xander is......Xander. Right?" Buffy looked at Willow for confirmation.   
Willow nodded, "He's the same, taller, not so skinny. And his ears don't stick out as much."  
"They're probally talking about our other brother."  
Willow and Buffy stared at Faith, who shrugged.   
"Geez how many siblings are there," Buffy teased.  
"He's my twin. My fraternal twin. As for others, god who knows. Let's just say the military takes Dad to places where the women love to fuck crew-cuts."  
Buffy and Willow cringed at the course language. Mr. Steinbeck cleared his throat and stared pointedly at them.   
"How old are you?" Buffy asked.  
"Almost 18. Got held back a grade. Crack moms aren't the best." Buffy and Willow's expressions turned solemn.   
Faith felt their mood shift and reached over to open the textbook. "So uh, endometreosis."


End file.
